Sangre, muerte y amor
by HentaiDoll
Summary: Los agentes se enfrentan a ciertos eventos provocados por vampiros, esta historia esta basada en la mascarada, los conocedosres se daran cuenta que no segui estrictamentelas leyes de esta espero me perdonen pero quise flexibilizar la cronica para adaptarla a mi historía, Ilithyia vampireza :D! espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Sombras

Washington

Era una noche tranquila, fresca e iluminada David estaba nervioso esa noche esa era la más importante de su vida, veía la pequeña caja que estaba en sus manos el terciopelo le acariciaba los dedos se pregunto si aceptaría su propuesta, miro hacia el faro que iluminaba el sitio donde estaba sentado y suspiro, no quería enfrentarse a una negativa, sabía que era tarde para llegar, pero y si era rechazado, abriendo la pequeña caja vio el anillo no era espectacular ni tenia una piedra muy impresionante, pero llevaba todo su amor, volviéndola a cerrar se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

El parque estaba solitario solo una pareja oculta en la oscuridad podía distinguirse, recordó un desliz adolescente en un parque haciendo el amor con una chica, sonrió para si mismo esos tiempos quedaban atrás ahora solo tendría a una sola mujer la perfecta para él.

Siguiendo con su caminata decidió ir cortar camino por un callejón solitario, por el rabillo del ojo vio una ligera sombra casi imperceptible volteo y no vio a nadie, pero de repente sintió algo extraño, el clima ya no era fresca sino que se sentía helado como una ventisca invernal comenzó a caminar más rápido pero entonces la sombra apareció otra vez…

-Quien anda ahí?!

No escucho nada y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, escucho una especie de susurros, paro en seco nuevamente.

-Ya basta quien quiera que sea muéstrese! Su voz sonaba quebrada y con miedo una risa de mujer lleno el silencio por alguna razón la temperatura había descendido un poco más, podía ver su aliento comenzó a correr pero de repente siente chocar con una pared, cae al piso cuando voltea hacia arriba con lo que se topo no era una pared, se trataba de una mujer se quedo estupefacto…

-Di discúlpeme… dijo tratando de levantarse, la miro nuevamente era hermosa, aunque llevaba un extraño peinado muy ostentoso así como su vestimenta, llevaba un vestido largo con una abertura en la pierna, era de color haciendo conjunto con su cabello que era también rojo como la sangre, ella le sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cálida era fría como esos ojos azules, la mujer se agacho a juntar algo, era el anillo que aun se encontraba en el estuche, lo abrió tirando la caja se lo puso en uno de sus largos dedos.

-E eso no le pertenece tartamudeo.

Ella lo miro directamente con sus gélidos ojos pronuncio unas palabras que él no pudo identificar.

-No no le entiendo…

Ella se acerco hacia él, David retrocedió que olor despedía esa mujer, para ser muy hermosa olía a podredumbre, a animal muerto.

-Humanos además de incultos no saben de joyería estúpida baratija dijo quitándose el anillo y tirándolo al suelo.

David trato de recogerlo pero sintió como la mujer lo tomo fuertemente del cuello, se sentía como si estuviera atrapado por un grillete de metal, fuerte y helado el comenzó a temblar y le dijo que si quería el anillo se lo llevara así como su billetera, ella comenzó a reír y hablo nuevamente en ese idioma parecía latín si no se equivocaba, ella se acerco a su rostro y lo beso en los labios, su boca sabia a sangre David comenzó a llorar, ella limpio sus lagrimas.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhh pronto acabara dijo sonriendo.

David trato de gritar pero se mitigo al ver como los caninos de la mujer crecieron se quedo como piedra, pero todo termino cuando un terrible dolor en el cuello se apodero de él, sintiendo como se le escapaba la vida en lo único que pudo pensar fue en su amada esperándolo por la noticia que quería darle, el ultimo esfuerzo que hizo antes de morir fue tomarle la fuerte muñeca y arrancarle una pulsera de la mano.

La mujer al terminar de beber su sangre lo dejo caer como animal muerto, sintió otra presencia era otro ser como ella sospechaba de quien se trataba, pero ya llegaría el momento de encontrarse nuevamente…

…

Las cintillas amarillas delimitaban la escena criminal varios miembros de la policía buscaban evidencia un hombre alto con gabardina oscura se inclinaba a ver a la victima…

-Scully mira esto…

La agente Scully se acerco estaba cansada, un fin de semana desperdiciado en lo que Mulder creía era un Expediente X, acercándose sin ánimos se agacho junto a él.

-Mírale el cuello…

-Parece una mordida Mulder que tiene de especial.

-Solo mira si es una mordida, pero observa el área de los caninos es más profunda…

Scully lo miro con incredulidad –Que, vampiros otra vez?...

Mulder decidió ignorar su tono y observo la mirada de la victima, había muerto completamente aterrorizado, seguía observando cuando se percato que parecía que quería alcanzar algo, siguió la línea de su brazo estirado y entre basura encontró un pequeño anillo lo tomo y lo guardo como evidencia.

-Nuestra segunda pista contando con el brazalete que tenia en la mano dijo Mulder.

-Mulder realmente crees que se trate de vampiros? Dijo sonriendo con ironía.

-Scully la victima esta completamente desangrada no existen más pistas que estos objetos, no veo jeringas o algún instrumento que hayan utilizado para extraerle la sangre, me gustaría que le hicieras un autopsia mientras se analizan estos objetos.

Scully asintió con un suspiro largo, adiós a su fin de semana pensó.

…

Mulder estaba algo frustrado ninguna de las dos pistas tenia alguna huella o señal del atacante descartando el anillo, tomo el brazalete observándolo fijamente tenia un olor rancio, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la inscripción al reverso era en latín incluso tenia la fecha de manufactura y eso fue lo que lo asombro…

Scully entro con cara de cansancio y sintió una punzada de molestia al verlo sentado sin hacer nada, Mulder la miro con diversión y le extendió el brazalete.

Scully lo observo parecía de oro, se trataba de dos rostros burdos en el metal sin saber que buscar miro a Mulder.

-El reverso la fecha.

-Año 70?

Mulder sonrió aun más –Tenemos a un vampiro del año 70 a.C Scully.

-Estas bromeando verdad…

Mulder puso se rostro tan característico cuando tenían un caso X –Descubriste algo en la autopsia.

-En la victima nada interesante pero…

-Que?! Pregunto entusiasmado.

-En sus ropas encontré un cabello largo y rojo.

-Mmmmm pelirrojas me encantan dijo mirando a Scully, esta se sonrojo sin mostrar mucho interés en el comentario.

-No sabemos si es mujer.

-Es un adorno de mujer, vamos a buscar más pistas de ese brazalete.

….

-Parece que es una pieza muy antigua donde la encontró?

-En la escena del crimen.

-Ah el famoso vampiro de Washington!

Scully bufo con el comentario ya era bastante que se burlaran de ellos en el trabajo para tratar de desviar la conversación pregunto sobre su origen.

-Si es real podría ser de origen Griego o Romano, estoy seguro que es de oro pero yo no tengo la manera de comprobar si realmente es del año que dice ser.

-Gracias esto ayuda mucho en la investigación.

Agente Mulder realmente cree que sea un vampiro.

-Eso lo descubriremos dijo entusiasmado, por cierto Scully tienes ropa estilo gótica?

-Que quieres decir.

-Que nos adentraremos en la zona vampiresa nocturna de Washington no te emociona eso…

Scully solo lo miro sin decir nada subiéndose al auto.


	2. Chapter 2 Nacimiento de sangre

Capitulo 2

Nacimiento de sangre

La hermosa joven no podía dormir en su habitación en penumbra, su cama era enorme al estilo victoriano con sabanas de seda negra, almohadones grandes del mismo color con bordados plateados, dando vueltas en la cama se dio cuenta que no descansaría se levanto y fue al pequeño refrigerador que estaba a un lado de su gran cama, saco una bolsa con un liquido rojo, lo miro pensativa llevaba cientos de años haciendo eso y aun le desagradaba la idea, pero estaba maldita, lo dijo una vez en su pasado "_Ambos somos monstruos Gaius, seámoslo juntos"…_ borrando ese pensamiento de su mente abrió el paquete y lo vertió en una hermosa copa de cristal cortado, bebió el contenido, aunque lo detestara el sabor de la sangre la fascinaba y necesitaba de ella para vivir, comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo entero tomaba la temperatura que en algún momento mostraba cuando estaba viva tuvo, ese calor corporal que hace a los mortales tan especiales.

Se llevo su mano a su vientre estaba desnuda, le gustaba tocar su cuerpo cuando bebía sangre, tibio como una persona normal sintió la cicatriz que le quedo por aquel acto atroz al que fue sometida, sabia que en algún momento pagaría por todos los actos malvados que cometió pero no de esa manera, no viendo a la persona más importante de su vida caer y morir en brazos de esa mujer, el único regalo de luz que él le había dado, engañándose así misma que lo odiaba pero realmente fue el único hombre al que amo en esa y esta no vida.

Pero esa mujer estaba viva, se encontraba allí, no entendía porque, lo que más le dio terror fue ver que era como ella, acaso los Dioses de su época querían seguirla castigando no tenia duda era Lucretia un escalofrió muy humano le recorrió la columna vertebral, dejando la copa a un lado comenzó a recordad su propio despertar.

Recordó el olor a putrefacción de su propio cuerpo, no la incineraron como debía hacerse sino que la lanzaron con los demás cuerpos de esclavos, ella pensó que viajaría al otro mundo y vería a sus padres y a todos los que mando al otro mundo, pero no le importaba si podía ver a su hijo, recordó que tenía los hermosos ojos de su papá pero no fue así recordó haber despertado en una agonía de dolor, un grito desgarrador se escucho entre los muchos cuerpos decrépitos y podridos, cuando llego su ángel oscuro, no su nuevo esclavizador…

La llevo a una especie de cueva la limpio y cuido "_estas muriendo para despertar en la eternidad"_ le decía, lagrimas de dolor rodaban por sus mejillas pero él parecía fascinado con ella y su dolor, cuando pudo reincorporarse por fin vio a su cuidador era hermoso, su piel era blanca como el mármol, con unos ojos color avellana fríos que la observaban, sus labios eran carnosos y sensuales, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y lo llevaba atado, Ilithyia no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero el se adelanto a darle una explicación.

-No sabes lo importante que eres, siglos de nuestra existencia y justo a mí, a mi preciado clan le toca encontrarte un condenado de pura sangre despierta en esta tierra.

Ilithyia no supo de que hablaba pero el seguía viéndola con admiración y deseo.

-Entenderás con el tiempo ahora tienes que alimentarte dijo levantándose y arrastrando con el a una jovencita, apenas una adolescente, ella se retorcía y lloraba estaba aterrada, la lanzo hacia ella.

Ilithyia la miro confusa pero de repente un dolor terrible en su estomago apareció que la hizo gritar como si supiera lo que hacia ella se abalanzo hacia la pobre chica y le desgarro el cuello, la sangre que bebía detuvo el dolor cuando termino, observo el cuerpo inerte, retrocedió rápidamente con un rostro de terror, vio sus manos y parte de sus brazos manchados en sangre, Ilithyia se desvaneció…

-Dicen que llegaste muy alterada…

-Sadkiel dijo sonriendo.

Su mentor estaba allí era hermoso, así como ella pero ambos estaban malditos por los Dioses, él decía que era especial, pero realmente no le había contado mucho acerca de que es lo que la hacia diferente a todos los condenados, le enseño sus artes así como las habilidades de su clan los grandes Tremere, quienes la habían acogido tratándola como una verdadera princesa.

-Encontré a una vieja amiga…

-Dicen que huele a tierra de cementerio últimamente en las calles.

-Se como defenderme, además tengo asuntos pendientes con esa persona.

-Si se trata de lo que estoy sospechando es muy peligroso que andes tras ese tipo de animales, de quien se trata?

Ilithyia dudo un momento a pesar que ella le conto acerca de su pasado se guardo para ella ese evento de su vida, su hijo y a él.

-Se parece a alguien que conocí en Roma, alguien con quien tengo asuntos pendientes.

-Que tipo de asuntos…

-Solo digamos que ella me quito algo que era mío…

La miro interrogante pero no continuo –Recuerda que el clan es lo más importante antes que las venganzas personales.

-Lo se.

Sadkiel la tomo en brazos y acaricio su espalda con sus frías y duras manos –Tú eres única y cuando los antiguos nos den permiso podre darte todo lo que desees...

Ilithyia lo miro era un muerto viviente como darle lo que quería, su hijo, su vida, ver el sol nuevamente… además si algo tenía muy en claro en todos los años que había vivido era que solo había un hombre al que quiso darle su amor y descendencia, pero él murió hace siglos y no pudo hacer nada, tampoco hizo nada al ver caer a su tan amado imperio, él cual se derrumbo por sus propios errores.

-Quiero venganza…

-La tendrás en su momento.

Sadkiel la llevo a la cama recostándola entre las sabanas de seda negra, saco de su bolsillo un listón y ato sus manos en los hermosos barrotes de la cama, Ilithyia fingió una sonrisa, ella sabia como engañarlo incluso cuando bebía su sangre para saber sus pensamientos, Sakiel se desnudo y prendió una pequeña lámpara, hasta entonces seguían en la plena oscuridad, lo cual para ellos no era problema, su cuerpo frio se acostó sobre ella y la mordió fuertemente en un pecho Ilithyia grito era un placer doloroso, sus pechos y abdomen ahora estaban manchados de sangre, acomodándose entre sus piernas la beso con furia, Ilithyia retorcía sus muñecas pero sabía que Sakiel disfrutaba de verla indefensa aunque no lo era, levantando su cabeza logro llegar a su cuello para morderlo, nuevamente el dulce placer de la sangre la llenaba de vitalidad sus muslos estaban muy húmedos y fue cuando Sakiel la penetro fuertemente, las embestidas eran violentas, no era pasional, eran dos animales monstruosos satisfaciendo sus necesidades más bajas.

…

La noche llego se levanto de su cama, abrió las gruesas cortinas para ver la luna era hermosa, se acerco a su guardarropa para vestirse y salir.

-Es peligroso que vayas sola, si nuestras sospechas son ciertas un grupo de Tzimices rondan la ciudad, no son más que animales.

-En ese caso no son diferentes a nosotros.

-Ilithyia ellos son nuestros enemigos naturales lo sabes, de quien se trata para que le des tanta importancia a una neófita y quieras provocar a los Tzimices.

-Alguien con quien tengo cuentas pendientes ya te lo dije, una amiga del pasado ahora si me permites salir pienso ir al club…

-Iré contigo.

Ilithyia asintió de mala gana.


	3. Chapter 3 Pistas

Capitulo 3

Pistas

Scully estaba cansada tenían investigando sobre clubes góticos casi tres horas, habían comido un poco pizza pero nada más.

-Mulder realmente crees que vamos a encontrar a la asesina en un club para adolescentes marginados.

-No todos son adolescentes.

-Eso es lo preocupante.

-Mira terminaremos con estos dos esta noche y nos vamos a descansar lo prometo.

Suspirando entro nuevamente al auto a veces pensaba que era lo que la mantenía con él llevaban cuatro años trabajando juntos, pero últimamente se sentía que no llegaba a ningún sitio, sobre todo ahora que estaba enferma de cáncer, pareciera como si la vida se le iba en perseguir fantasmas.

Aparcaron en un bar llamado "The Crow".

-Si que son originales con los nombres dijo Scully.

Ignorando la fila de todas esas personas vestidas de negro llegaron hasta la entrada donde un hombre vestido con ropas muy llamativas de color rojo y negro cuidaba la cadena.

-Si quieran entrar si es que lo permito deben hacer fila como los demás.

Mulder saco su placa con un rostro de fingida autoridad y sin esperar que él joven actuara el mismo quito la cadena y paso, escuchando el abucheo de las otras personas esperando turno.

Cuando entraron quienes posaban su mirada en ellos los veían de forma extraña, Scully comenzó a sentirse incomoda dando como resultado que acercara más su cuerpo al de Mulder, este sintió la calidez de Scully y sonrió para si mismo, se acercaron a la barra donde otro joven vestido como sacerdote servía vino tinto en unas copas.

-Quien es el encargado de este lugar?...

El joven los ignoro siguiendo con su tarea ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada Mulder impacientándose saco nuevamente su placa del FBI y su arma, poniéndolas sobre la barra. El joven lo miro con susto.

-Este bar esta bajo todos los procesos de ley.

-Queremos hablar con quien este a cargo dijo Scully.

-Ese soy yo dijo un hombre vestido con un elegante traje de color negro, de echo todo su ajuar era del mismo color, pasen por aquí. Llevándolos a su oficina les ofreció una bebida ambos negaron la invitación.

-Agentes Mulder y Scully…

-Y bien que hicimos para que el FBI se meta entre nuestra comunidad, ya somos lo suficiente marginados para que ahora salgamos en noticias por agresiones.

-Nadie ha hablado de agresiones contesto Scully.

-No pero dicen ver un vampiro y vienen con nosotros.

-No estamos acusando a nadie, solo queremos información…

-De que tipo volteo a mirar a Mulder con molestia.

-Hemos estado yendo a diferentes establecimientos góticos buscando información y hasta ahora no hemos encontrado lo que queremos.

-Que es lo que buscan la impaciencia sonaba en su voz.

Scully se acomodo en la silla con incomodidad.

-Buscamos a una mujer que podría ser un vampiro.

El hombre comenzó a reírse –Agente sabe que el echo de vestir de esta forma no nos hace vampiros de verdad…

Mulder seguía con su cara de seriedad –Realmente me gustaría saber que tipo de clubes existen aquí para poder avanzar con la investigación.

-Así que no es broma… bueno lo cierto es que existen muy pocos, pero son realmente exclusivos no creo que les permitan entrar tan fácilmente, es para gente realmente fanática del vampirismo, no niños disfrazados como los que vienen a mi bar, existe gente muy poderosa en esos lugares…

-Podría darnos la ubicación?

El hombre los miro con duda pero después de un rato saco un par de tarjetas –Estos son…

Mulder las tomo y levantándose le dio las gracias.

-Agente Mulder tenga cuidado.

Mulder no contesto pero le dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza.

Cuando salieron rápidamente el dueño del bar tomo el teléfono celular –Soy Caleb… lo se pero esto es importante, es sobre el incidente dos agentes del FBI llegaron preguntando sobre ustedes, creí que era una oportunidad para que otros se encargaran del asunto, ahora estaba sudando de nerviosismo, lo siento pero estoy seguro que el agente sabía algo, entendido.

….

-Bueno tenemos dos lugares…

-Dijiste que iríamos a descansar, Mulder por favor mañana continuamos.

Al ver el poco interés de Scully, Mulder accedió a llevarla a su departamento, ella se despidió rápidamente estuvo apunto de preguntarle si le pasaba algo pero estaba cansado de sus tan típicos _"nada"_ pero al final aunque no selo dijera tenia razón él también estaba cansado, ya mañana podrían seguir con la investigación.

…

Scully se preparo un baño y entrando en la tina con las sales de baño burbujeando pensó en Mulder nuevamente, se preguntaba si realmente no era atractiva para él, o como era posible que no se diera cuenta de sus afectos, de querer un vida más allá de perseguir monstruos y objetos voladores, la vida era muy corta y en esos momentos lo sentía más, cuando sabía que en su cuerpo estaba un invasor que la atacaba desde dentro, no quería morir, le aterraba hacerlo sobre todo sin decirle a Mulder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Dejando de pensar en Mulder, decidió imaginarse que se sentiría vivir para siempre, un vampiro susurro, quizás seria muy triste ver morir a quienes amas, vivir a costa de otros condenado en la oscuridad sonrió al sentirse tan poética, quizás no fueran tan diferentes ella y Mulder o quizás su dependencia hacia él la había echo más tolerante a sus locuras.

-Mulder que nos traerá el futuro dijo recostándose en la tina y aflojando los músculos cansados y tensos, amaba ese tipo de baños y esperaba poder compartirlo con él en algún momento si es que no moría antes.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad una figura bien conocida salía de la tierra que hasta entonces la había acompañado, esa tierra que olía a muerte y desolación, quien le dio el beso del despertar le dijo que para la eternidad tendría que dormir bajo la tierra que era importante para ella y desde entonces dormía bajo la tierra de su Ludus maldito por lo Dioses como ahora ella lo estaba, despertó con hambre era mentira simplemente deseaba matar, quería llamar su atención ellos le dijeron que la querían viva que era importante, pero no estaba de acuerdo con eso, una vez ella le dijo tenemos asuntos pendientes tu y yo…

Sacudiendo la tierra de su vestido estaba lista para conseguir su siguiente victima no le importabasi acababa con toda la población de Washington si la hacía salir de su escondite, no tardaría mucho de eso estaba segura, es por eso que no se escondía para alimentarse, además solo eran humanos ganado para ellos…

Sin darle importancia a quien escoger tomo en manos a un apuesto joven, cayendo en su trampa de seducción no parecía tener más de 16 años, ella lo mimaba acariciándolo el joven la miraba completamente embobado ella le arranco la camisa y paso sus filosas uñas por su pecho el joven gimió de dolor sintiendo como hilos de sangre resbalaban por el, miro como la mujer lamia sus dedos, fue cuando sintió terror, quitándose de su abrazo vio sus heridas en su pecho, comenzó a correr a gritar, escuchaba la risa dela mujer era fría, atemorizante creyendo quela había perdido trato de buscar donde refugiarse pero cuando comenzó a sentirse seguro ella estaba justo frente a él, grito pero nadie fue en su ayuda sintió como sus uñas se le enterraban en el pecho, fue cuando sucedió un terrible dolor agudo en el cuello lo inundo mientras esas terribles garras arrancaban su corazón del pecho, Lucretia vio el órgano en su mano que frágil pensó, tirándolo a un costado del joven ahora ya muerto, alguna vez ella también tuvo un corazón pero lo perdió hace tanto tiempo…


	4. Chapter 4 Beso mortal

Capitulo 4

Beso mortal

_Lucretia sentía que caía lentamente, regocijándose que pronto estaría con su marido, ella nunca fue amiga de Ilithyia como le dijo solo espero a que el portador estuviera listo para sus propios planes, el llanto de la joven sus suplicas no fueron suficientes para que desistiera, recordó el cuchillo abriéndose paso entre los pliegues de piel, Ilithyia gritando de dolor y al final el llanto de ese niño que tanto espero, para que los Dioses lo pusieran en el lugar equivocado, pero ella ahora lo tenía y ambos estarían pronto con su amado esposo Quintos –No… fueron las ultimas palabras de Ilithyia y ella se dejo caer al abismo._

_Al estamparse con la roca sintió el tronido de todos sus huesos, el dolor era indescriptible como era posible que no hubiera muerto, no podía moverse sangre salía de su boca, cuando escucho el llanto del pequeño, tampoco estaba muerto pero y no se encontraba en sus brazos, con lo que fue para ella una terrible tortura logro mover la cabeza, allí estaba a no mas de cinco pasos, no podía alcanzarlo, su plan fallo, los Dioses la castigaban sabía que no tardaría en morir pero si ese niño realmente mostraba la fortaleza de su verdadero padre lo encontrarían en algún momento, quedándose nuevamente con las manos vacías. _

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado, pero lo último que recuerda es ver una extraña silueta sosteniendo al bebé…_

_-Creí que nunca despertarías, pero ahora estas otra vez de vuelta tus Dioses escucharon tu plegarias dijo con una sonrisa Malevola._

_Lucretia quiso decir algo pero un borbotón de sangre salió de su boca._

_-Tranquila mi nombre es Tamiel, se podría decir que soy como un Dios, te entregare un regalo muy precioso._

_Dejando al pequeño en el piso Tamiel tomo en brazos a Lucretia ella soltó un sonido gutural del dolor, pero la tranquilizo después encajo sus colmillos en su cuello despojándola de la poca sangre que tenia sintió que el ultimo aliento de la mujer estaba cera y se detuvo, haciéndose un corteen la muñeca acerco su mano a su boca, la obligo a beber lo necesario y después la retiro, Lucretia se quejo._

_-Tranquila cuando despiertes por completo tendrás tu manjar._

_Lucretia sintió un dolor agudo en el cuerpo pareciera como si se estuviera regenerando todos sus huesos estaban fundiéndose nuevamente y era terriblemente doloroso, Tamiel comenzó a reír, como disfrutaba de ese espectáculo, cuando Lucretia se dio cuenta que podía reincorporarse lo primero que pregunto fue que le había echo._

_-Te entregue el beso de la vida eterna el regalo más bellos de los malditos, hace poco despertó un condenado de sangre pura, alguien que conoces, la madre de ese cachorro que esta allí, tristemente nuestros enemigos naturales la tomaron primero, pero nosotros te tenemos a ti, bella y mortal, una autentica Domina de Roma._

_Lucretia sin saber de que furias estaba hablando ese extraño se percato del terrible y agudo dolor de estomago Tamiel tomo al niño en brazos._

_-Te dije que tendrías tu manjar pronto…_

Lucretia aparto ese recuerdo de su mente, ese niño era para quitar la maldición de su casa y termino siendo ella la maldita por sus Dioses, desde entonces había recorrido todas las eras con su clan, aprendiendo sus artes, persiguiendo a quienes decían ser sus más grandes enemigos, brujos oscuros bebedores de sangre como ellos, no entendía porque tenia que esconderse si querían a Ilithyia podían tomarla los Tzimisce eran crueles y grandes guerreros del Sabbath, pero su líder decía que esperaran el momento oportuno, la joven oscura aun no despierta pero cuando lo haga será nuestra.

_-Despertar?_

_-Muy pocos nacen malditos mi pequeña neonata, ella es única cuando despierte podrá tener el poder de procrear un pura sangre un antiguo para nosotros, los Tremere pueden disfrutar su falsa victoria, Sadkiel puede cogérsela tantas veces quiera, pero él no es el indicado._

_-Existe alguien que lo sea._

_-Eso lo veremos al pasar los siglos así que atacarla no es nuestra prioridad, en cuanto a los otros vástagos pueden matarlos tenerla cerca es nuestra prioridad… _

Lucretia sintió odio hacia Ilithyia nuevamente ella era la única y especial, eso se acabaría pronto no le importaba que tan especial fuera, le quitaría todo nuevamente, no era tonta supo inmediatamente que Ilithyia quería lanzarla al abismo cuando ese niño que llegaba lo impidió, no tardarían mucho en encontrarse nuevamente.


	5. Chapter 5 Revelaciones

Capitulo 5

Revelaciones

Scully hacia la autopsia de la segunda victima el agresor mostraba más bestialidad preocupándola, en que caso realmente estaban metidos.

-Algo que pueda ayudarnos? Pregunto Mulder.

Scully lo miro con miedo –Parece que el corazón fue retirado con la victima aun agonizante.

Mulder no dijo nada por un momento.

-Que piensas.

-No se te hace extraño que de un momento a otro la violencia de este ser aumentara si no me equivoco pareciera como si estuviera mandando un mensaje.

-Si lo que dices es verdad a quien o a que…

-Eso lo averiguaremos esta noche, así que tendremos que llevar muchos termos de café dijo sonriendo.

Dejando la apatía de lado comenzó a sentir interés en el caso, vampiro o no tenia que atrapar quien hacia estas atrocidades.

-Negro con crema y sin azúcar para mi entonces.

Mulder se detuvo frente a ella –Scully… si algo se sale de nuestro control la prioridad es que estés a salvo tú.

-Mulder estoy bien, lo dice el medico no necesito la protección de nadie esta bien.

Mulder suspiro sabiendo que mentía queriéndose hacerla fuerte como siempre.

Llegaron a lo que parecía un simple almacén, oscuro con basura fuera nada que pareciera que allí hubiera un club o algo parecido, Mulder lo inspecciono no había forma de comunicarse con el interior pero esta era la dirección correcta, decidieron esperar por turnos en el auto, alrededor de las tres de la mañana Mulder vio una sombra sin despertar a Scully corrió en su búsqueda pero era demasiado tarde.

Scully despertó sobresaltada al no verlo en el otro asiento –Mulder!

Regreso y subió al auto –Pude ver a uno.

-Hablaste con él?

-Bueno solo vi su sombra, pero era una persona o eso parecía.

Scully levanto su ceja característica.

-Vamos a descansar Scully regresaremos mañana.

Esa noche se cometieron otros dos asesinatos, cuando los agentes descansaban en su casa bueno Mulder realmente seguía leyendo acerca de Vampiros y sus distintas castas o clanes, información que sus amigos hackers los tiradores solitarios le habían proporcionado.

…

-Caleb llamo hace unos días, diciendo que unos agentes de FBI estaban tras tu amiga esa, me dirás de quien se trata o tendré que sacarte la información por la fuerza.

Ilithyia dudo un momento –Esa mujer la conozco en mi vida mortal, viví con ella, no se porque esta aquí, pero se que es peligrosa.

-Aun así te atreves a ir sola por la noche, ya envié a nuestros vástagos a investigar ella es un Tzimice si te atrapan…

-Si me atrapan que? Dije los juramentos del Clan crees que los traicionaría, todo este tiempo has dicho lo importante y única que soy pero no has dicho porque.

Sadkiel se acerco a ella –Se que nunca traicionarías al clan y también creo que es tiempo de contarte todo.

Ilithyia ahora se sentía intrigada.

-Tú no fuiste besada como yo, naciste entre los malditos fuiste condenada a ser como nosotros eso te hace especial…

-Eso siempre me lo has dicho.

-Tú tienes la capacidad de traer un pura sangre en tu vientre.

Ilithyia quedo fría comenzando a entender porque la habían acogido tan rápido siendo un Clan tan quisquilloso con los neonatos, sintiendo coraje y miedo se toco su vientre, no traería otro monstruo como ella, su verdadero hijo ya había muerto hace cientos de años, reprimiendo las lagrimas le reclamo a Sadkiel por no decirle eso nunca.

-Queríamos protegerte!, no sabemos que clase de Clan podría haberte encontrado, pero fuimos nosotros, quienes deberíamos tener el liderazgo de la Camarilla.

-Así que de eso se trata, quieren tener un maldito bastardo para tener el poder!

-No lo entiendes Ilithyia, ese hijo tuyo tendrá el poder de cualquier antiguo y será nuestro…

-Nuestro? Realmente crees que quiero tener lo que sea que salga de mi contigo… dijo con ironía.

-Y tú crees que te lo estoy pidiendo, pronto despertaras y yo seré él único para ti sin importar que digan nuestros líderes, por ahora tenemos que deshacernos del FBI, ese imbécil de Caleb les dio nuestra dirección del Club, van varias noches que se quedan hasta tarde, mátalos yo me encargare de darle su escarmiento a ese imbécil.

Ilithyia no dijo nada, que quiso decir con despertar, odiaba lo que era no traería por nada del mundo algo como ella, por el momento solo seguiría la mitad de las ordenes, porque los agentes estarían interesados en Lucretia, quizás contactarlos serviría de algo.

…..

-Solo estamos siguiendo fantasmas Mulder, deberíamos estar buscando a quien realmente esta cometiendo estos crímenes.

Mulder también se estaba impacientado, los asesinatos se hacían más violentos cada vez y las desveladas no ayudaban en nada, prendiendo el auto decidió llevar a Scully a su departamento sin percatarse que eran seguidos por alguien.

Estacionándose frente al edificio de Scully, esta se bajo despidiéndose fríamente de Mulder cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a su edificio una motocicleta aparco justo frente a él, parecía una mujer, vestía unos insinuantes pantalones de cuero negro y una muy ajustada blusa color gris, quitándose el casco Mulder quedo con la boca abierta, realmente era la mujer más hermosa que jamás halla visto.


	6. Chapter 6 Advertencias

Capitulo 6

Advertencias

Mulder estaba con la boca abierta, admirando la mujer frente a él, sin saber realmente si era con su persona el asunto bajo del auto.

-Agente Mulder me parece dijo con un hermoso acento ingles.

Scully cruzo nuevamente la calle para encontrarse con ellos.

-Y usted la agente Scully.

-Usted es dijo Scully con molestia, siempre se ponía celosa cuando su compañero mostraba interés con otra mujer.

-Ilithyia dijo mostrando una sonrisa, Mulder pudo notar rápidamente que sus colmillos era un poco más sobresaliente de lo usual.

-Como es que nos conoce?

-Ustedes han estado vigilando mi almacén.

-Su almacén?

-Así es como le llaman a su colmena de asesinos, supongo que el ajo y el crucifijo no me servirán cierto.

Ilithyia rio entre dientes –Solo vine a advertirles agentes, se están metiendo con algo muy peligroso mi gente no perdona intromisiones.

-Acaso alguien quiere hacernos daño.

-Usted lo dijo, nosotros no hacemos daño somos asesinos…

-La mandaron a matarnos.

-Que?! Mulder de que hablas.

-Así es, pero no me interesan sus patéticas vidas, solo quiero saber cual es su interés con nosotros, no debería estar buscando a quien realmente esta asesinando a esas personas?

-Como es que sabe de nuestro caso, se esta declarando cómplice?...

-Esta leyendo nuestras mentes Scully…

Scully se burlo del comentario se estaba cansando de esta charada.

-Usted esta molesta porque piensa que soy más hermosa y es verdad dijo burlándose de Scully.

-Basta de estupideces, que es lo que quiere.

-Ya se lo dije abandone el caso o morirán ambos.

-Porque la busca?

Ahora fue Ilithyia la que quedo desconcertada.

-La otra esta dejando mensajes para usted, porque? como ve e leído mucho acerca de ustedes, se que tienen puestos importantes y que han manejado el país desde las sombras.

-No tiene ni idea en que se esta metiendo.

-Solo deseo resolver el caso.

-Mulder que es todo esto.

-Ella es un vampiro Scully! Un vampiro esta frente a tus ojos.

-Mulder…

-Porque nos protege.

-No lo hago, quizás me siguió alguien y termine el trabajo que no hice, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella, si quieren vivir dejaran esto.

Mulder saco el brazalete del auto y se lo mostro a Ilithyia esta lo miro, el recuerdo espantoso dela perdida de su hijo paso por su mente haciendo un sonido como de gato mostro sus colmillos, Scully se espanto y Mulder saco su arma.

-Eso no le servirá de nada dijo tomando el control de su persona.

-No, pero le daría tiempo a mi compañera de correr…

-De verdad quiere resolver esto incluso a costa de su vida o de ella?

-Creo que sabe mi respuesta, en cuanto a Scully yo daría mi vida por salvarla.

Scully se sonrojo mucho viendo como Ilithyia le sonreía.

-Algo gracioso?

-No, solo que su pasión me recordó a una persona que conocí hace bastante tiempo, un velo de tristeza paso por sus ojos azules.

-Si tanto desea morir entonces no le quito más su tiempo, pero por otro lado tenemos un monstruo en común así que quizás nos veamos nuevamente, Ilithyia se acerco a Mulder y posando sus frías manos en su rostro lo beso apasionadamente.

Scully tembló de furia e impotencia al ver como Mulder no la retiraba –Gratitud dijo dándole un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior, yo tratare de matar a esa mujer, por favor si realmente valoran su vida no vuelvan a ir a mi almacén.

Ilithyia subió a su moto y se marcho, quedándose en la calle Scully lo miro con molestia.

-Scully yo…

-Acaso todo esto fue una broma tuya, es tu chica y vino a burlarse de mí.

-Scully escúchame.

-Has lo que quieras Mulder necesito dormir.


	7. Chapter 7 Sorpresas

Capitulo 7

Sorpresas

-Creí que te ordene la muerte de esos agentes…

-Tú no tienes porque ordenarme nada, solo nuestros lideres pero tú, no me hiciste yo soy más fuerte que sin mi no eres nada…

Sadkiel se enfureció utilizando la habilidad de la Taumaturgia creo una bola de fuego en su palma lanzándolo hacia Ilithyia esta lo esquivo pero Sadkiel siendo más rápido logro atraparla por la espalda mordiéndole el cuello, estaba enfurecido comenzó a beber su sangre, Ilithyia utilizo toda su fuerza para mandarlo lejos creando fuego también con su mano le quemo el pecho, Sadkiel grito de dolor, Ilithyia se acerco cubriéndose la herida con su mano agachándose junto a él, miro su herida –Bebe más y cúrate, los agentes no son ninguna amenaza no pienso hacerles daño, como ves no necesito tu ayuda para encargarme de esa mujer…

Sadkiel tomo su cuello con rudeza, bebiendo de ella la quemadura se regenero dejando una Ilithia debilitada, cuando pudo levantarse, la tumbo sobre el suelo poseyéndola allí mismo.

-Pronto beberé la sangre de los antiguos y veremos quien es más fuerte…

…..

Mulder estaba en la oficina lanzando lápices al techo, esa mujer dijo que si seguían con la investigación perderían sus vidas y luego todo ese asunto del beso, acaso Scully estaba celos, aunque no le creyera el trato de apartarla, pero ella estaba dentro de su cabeza, invadiéndolo realmente sintió miedo de tener a alguien viendo sus más profundos deseos, estaba seguro que ella pudo ver todo lo que contenía su corazón…

-Ahhhhh Scully.

-Que?

Sobresaltado miro a la entrada, allí estaba parada con un vaso de café con su ceja levantada y una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-Pensé que te tomarías el día.

-Si bueno siento mi comportamiento, puedes besar a quien desees…

-Scully no entiendo porque hizo eso, pero te aseguro que no pude alejarla ella tomo control de mi persona.

Ignorando lo que dijo –Que haremos, dejaremos el caso.

-No deseo que te ocurra nada malo, esa… gente es muy peligrosa quizás deberíamos dejarlo.

-Y que sigan ocurriendo asesinatos? Creí que nosotros no nos dejábamos influenciar por otros sin importar que tan hermosa pueda ser la distracción.

Mulder suspiro sería muy difícil que Scully olvidara ese acontecimiento, cambiando de tema comenzaron a estudiar nuevamente el caso marcando en un mapa cada uno de los asesinatos logrando tener un patrón.

-Todos llevan hacia donde esta ese famoso club.

-Bueno pues tenemos una cita con un chupasangre señorita scully.

…..

Lucretia estaba fastidiada ya se había encargado de dos vástagos pero a quien buscaba no aparecía no le quedaba más que buscarla directamente, ya estaba molesta de llamar su atención y de enfrentarse a vampiros tan jóvenes saliendo de su escondite decidió ir a divertirse para terminar la noche con el cuerpo inerte de Ilithyia.

….

Mulder y Scully rondaban los puntos clave en su auto, cada uno llevaba un termo de café necesitaban estar muy alertas por si algo ocurría.

-Se que ya te lo dije pero si esto se sale de control quiero que corras y te pongas a salvo.

-Mulder si todo esto tiene un mínimo de razón no pienso dejarte solo…

Mulder sonrió seguía celosa, sintiéndose honrado volteo a mirarla –Solo te pido que te pongas a salvo no me perdonaría nunca el perderte…

-No me pasara nada esta bien.

-Bien…

Casi dándose por vencidos escucharon una especie de tiroteo, Mulder rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde surgía el sonido, aparcando el coche a unas cuadras decidieron ver de manera sigilosa de que se trataba, parecían sombras volar por el cielo fue más sorprendente cuando una de esas sombras se para en una azotea.

-Es una persona! Pero como?!

-Vampiros Scully dijo en un susurro, esto es muy peligroso, quizás Ilithyia tenia razón no es una guerra que nos involucre…

-Pero…

-Ya te lo dije no me arriesgare a ponerte en peligro.

Cuando iban de regreso una sombra apareció justo frente a ellos.

-Vaya vaya, ahora mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Mulder se puso delante de Scully apuntando su arma al hombre.

-Realmente cree agente que eso le ayudara, Sadkiel se movió muy rápido lanzando a Mulder lejos tomando a Scully por el cuello levantándola del pavimento.

Scully luchaba por no desvanecerse sus manos se sentían como hierro, viendo a Mulder inconsciente vio como su vida se desvanecía sin decirle cuanto le importaba, entregándose a la muerte de repente sintió como esas fuertes manos la dejaron caer, llevándose una mano hacia donde estuvo la presión comenzó a toser arrastrándose llego hacia Mulder, lo que no pudo darse cuenta fue que Ilithyia llego disparando al brazo de Sadkiel.

-Como te atreves!

-Te dije que no eran amenaza para nosotros nuestra guerra es con quien quiere tomar nuestra ciudad, déjalos ir…

-Te atreviste a tocarme y desobedeciste mi orden de matarlos.

-Solo déjalos ir, tenemos cosas más importantes de que encargarnos.

Sadkiel la ignoro volteándose hacia los agentes, Ilithyia lo embistió y una pelea comenzó Scully los miraba atónita.

-Corre maldita sea!

Scully se levanto como pudo sosteniendo a Mulder de su brazo, este seguía aturdido caminando a trompicones trataron de dejar detrás a esas extrañas personas, cuando una mujer con una extraña vestimenta y olor a muerte se para frente a ellos con una sonrisa mortífera en sus labios, lo trifulca tras ellos paro cuando se percatan de su presencia Lucretia esta a punto de atacarlos cuando Ilithyia grita su nombre.

Estando sobre ella Ilithyia trato de golpearla pero Lucretia era más rápida que ella, Mulder reacciono solo para ver como es que las dos mujeres peleaban, tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible vio como el hombre que los ataco llego a defender a la joven, fue cuando vio que la otra mujer se transformo en lo que parecía una bestia gigante de algún tipo?! Hiriendo gravemente a Ilithyia fue tras Sadkiel, Mulder soltó a Scully corrió para tomar a Ilithyia en brazos, Sadkiel quiso detenerlo pero la bestia se interpuso entre ellos, llegaron más vastagos pero otro grupo de Tzimisces contraatacaron.

Los agentes corrieron dejando atrás la sangrienta pelea Ilithyia tenia una herida profunda en el pecho, llegando al auto Mulder, la acomodo en el asiento trasero subiendo condujeron de prisa.

-Mulder necesita ir a un hospital.

-No ella necesitara sangre para curarse.

-Mulder!

Ilithyia se quejaba en el asiento trasero –Déjeme ir agente no tiene ni idea en lo que se ha metido dijo escupiendo sangre.

Mulder paro en su departamento cubriendo a Ilithyia con su chaqueta subieron a su piso esta estaba retorciéndose, pero estaba débil por las heridas además no podía dejarse ver, llegaron a su puerta cuando su vecino llama su atención.

-Fox necesitas ayuda dijo preocupado, podía ver las manchas de sangre en sus manos.

Mulder tartamudeo al no saber que decir –Tenemos a una mujer herida.

-Llamare una ambulancia.

-NO!... Scully se encargara.

El hombre lo miro con preocupación pero entendió que no sería requerido, bien si podemos ayudarte avísame.

-Gracias Gabriel.

Mulder recostó a Ilithyia en su sofá -Necesitas sangre cuanto?

Ilithyia grito de dolor, Mulder no espero respuesta y se corto la muñeca acercándola a la boca la joven se resistía.

-Mulder que haces!

-Solo así se recuperara.

Mulder acerco su muñeca nuevamente pero esta vez no se pudo resistir la tomo y ante la mirada de terror de Scully bebió, sus heridas comenzaron a curar, pero era muy profundas si seguía bebiendo de Mulder puede que lo mate, haciéndolo a un lado le dijo basta.

-Podre recuperarme descansando.

-Si te están persiguiendo no llegaras lejos dijo Mulder desvanecido a un lado del sofá.

-Mulder tu herida, dijo Scully tomando su botiquín para atenderlo rápidamente, su presión había bajado viéndose muy palido.

-Necesitaras más sangre si quieres irte esta noche.

Ilithyia como pudo alcanzo el brazo de Mulder, Scully trato de detenerla –Esta bien solo detendré la hemorragia dijo lamiendo la herida esta dejo de sangrar rápidamente-ahora puedes cerrarla.

-Dime las transfusiones sirven o tienes que ingerirla.

-Ingerirla…

-Bueno quizás mi vecino sirva de algo, Scully cuando termines ayúdala a llevarla a mi habitación, vere que tan confiable es ese hombre.

-Pero Mulder ni siquiera lo conoces bien y es padre de familia.

-Solo le pediré que si puede donar sangre tú ayudaras en eso.

A regañadientes scully acepto.

Mulder se alegro de encontrar un refresco de cola en su nevera, azúcar era lo que necesitaba tocando la puerta de su vecino abrió un pequeño niño.

-Hola tu papá?

-Papá! El hombre extraño te busca.

Mulder carcajeo –Dylan! Lo siento Fox niños…

-Descuida, escucha estamos en un caso bastante clasificado, necesito tu ayuda.

-Si dime.

-Tu sangre.

-Que?!

-En mi departamento tengo una mujer herida, Scully la esta tratando pero necesita sangre.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos si soy su tipo sanguíneo.

-Cual es?

-O positivo.

-Perfecto, dijo con un tono de impaciencia.

-Bien deja avisar a mi esposa que estaré contigo.

Entraron de nuevo a su departamento Scully ya tenia un rudimentario mecanismo de transfusión.

-Donde esta ella.

-Descansando, solo sacare la sangre de lo demás me encargo yo.

-Esto es bastante extraño.

Scully no dijo nada descubriendo el brazo le pincho la vena, tardaron varios minutos hasta que obtuvo la cantidad que Ilithyia dijo necesitar, sin decir nada cubrió la herida y lo recostó en el sillón, estaba mareado igual que Mulder.

-Fue mucha sangre la que necesito e dijo sonriendo, espero que este bien.

-Lo estará…

-Así que es un caso súper secreto.

-Algo así…

Scully salió nuevamente Mulder se dio cuenta que no llevaba su camiseta de tirantes solo su blusa formal, quizás se la presto a Ilithyia.

Para sorpresa de todos esta ultima salió su presencia allí traería problemas a todos cuando ve al vecino de Mulder.

-Spartacus?! Dice con un hilo de voz…


	8. Chapter 8 Viñedos

Capitulo 8

Los viñedos

Spartacus dijo Ilithyia en un sollozo cuales eran las probabilidades de encontrárselo en esta vida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando Ilithyia lo abraza.

-Spartacus eres tú, no sabes como e soñado verte de nuevo, estar en tus brazos…

-Señorita por favor me confunde con otra persona dijo tratando de quitársela de encima.

Mulder ayudo en separarla.

-Ilithyia él es Gabriel mi vecino, tiene esposa e hijo.

-Pero… no Spartacus que haces aquí…

-Señorita yo no soy ese Spartacus, como dijo Fox mi nombre es Gabriel.

Ilithyia estaba desorientada como era posible, físicamente era igual a Spartacus, viajo por todo el mundo queriendo olvidar por tantos años al único hombre que estaba en su corazón solo para encontrarlo aquí en este lugar vecino de este agente no podía tratarse solo de su doble incluso olía igual que él, tenia que ser su Spartacus de alguna manera el estaba allí, pero.

-Soy Ilithyia fue lo ultimo que dijo…

Se dio por vencida, quizás tenían razón al final no vio ni sintió nada cuando bebió su sangre, aquel vacio que tenia se hizo más grande.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-Que, a donde pregunto Scully.

-Ellos me encontraran pronto, tanto mi clan como los otros vendrán por mi, Lucretia es más peligrosa de lo que creía necesito una estrategia, ella puede oler mi sangre, necesitamos otro auto e irnos a un lugar que me de tiempo para saber como ponerlos a salvo.

-Él tiene que venir.

-Yo?!

-Si llegan aquí no dejaran ninguna evidencia.

-Gabriel tienes un lugar donde mandar a tu familia.

-Fox que pasa.

-Solo hazlo, por favor están en peligro si se quedan aquí…

-Pero y los demás inquilinos?

-Ellos rastrearan tú olor y si ella te ve, te utilizara en mi contra…

-Pero quien ustedes me confunden.

Ilithyia lo tomo fuertemente por lo hombros –No importa quien seas entiende que tu familia y tú corren peligro necesitas venir con nosotros.

Gabriel quedo en silencio quitando las manos de Ilithyia sobre él, corrió a su departamento se escucho una discusión pero al final salieron su esposa e hijo, Ilithyia sintió punzadas de dolor en su corazón, ella tuvo a un hijo de él lo vio morir, su parte animal quería deshacerse de esa mujer y ese niño, mostros sus colmillos el pequeño se asusto.

Salieron del edificio Gabriel se despidió de su esposa e hijo diciéndoles que los amaba, ellos se fueron en la camioneta familiar.

-Si dicen que es peligroso y pueden rastrearme es mejor que nos separemos, solo ella sabe a donde se dirige.

Gracias a Ilithyia consiguieron otro auto.

-Gabriel perdóname…

Gabriel no contesto solo miraba por el cristal, sentía la mirada de esa extraña mujer.

-Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para regresarte a salvo.

-Todo fue por ti dijo mirándola con odio, esa mirada que le mostro tantas veces en su pasado.

-Spartacus…

-Yo no soy Spartacus, a donde nos dirigimos!.

-Lo sabrás pronto dijo Mulder.

Después de unas horas conduciendo en un incomodo silencio llegaron a su destino.

-Mulder…

-Si la casa de mi infancia.

-Cuanto tiempo duraran en encontrarnos.

-Que!

-No lo sé, pero tenemos poco tiempo es mejor estar alertas, ellos vienen por mi así que en cualquier emergencia váyanse…

Entraron a la casa todos estaban cansados, Mulder les dijo que podían tomar cualquier habitación, Ilithyia quedo vigilando el resto de la noche mientras los demás trataban de descansar, cuando llegaron los primeros destellos del amanecer ella tuvo que esconderse en el desván, sus sentidos aumentados pudieron oler la intensa humedad e incluso pudo escuchar y ver ciertos ratoncillos por allí, Mulder se sonrojo por lo sucio, pero ella dijo que no importaba quería seguir despierta no sabía en que momento podría estar rondando un ghoul (sirvientes generalmente humanos de los vampiros).

-En cualquier sospecha de alguien rondando mátalo, puede ser uno de ellos se que te darás cuenta.

-Bien yo mandare a Scully conciertas cosas para tu comodidad.

-No es necesario solo mantente alerta y protégelos…

-De que época vienes? Pregunto con evidente entusiasmo.

-Pertenezco al gran Imperio Romano, yo presencie la tercera guerra servil, amando al rebelde más grande Roma…

-Crees realmente que Gabriel es Spartacus.

-Tu sabias de nuestra existencia dímelo tú, cual sería la probabilidad que el este aquí, incluso tiene su mismo olor…

-El amor es un peor lio que en el que estamos metidos.

-Sí realmente es él, me alegro que por fin tenga todo lo que le quitaron dijo con tristeza.

-Y tú?

-Solo soy un monstruo, deberías decírselo a ella lo que sientes…

-No soy el mejor hombre.

-En ese caso estamos en la misma mierda…

….

Veinte minutos después Scully subió con mantas limpias así como algo de ropa, Ilithyia estaba sentada en algún lado, todo estaba oscuro haciendo que Scully se desorientara.

-Le dije que no era necesario dijo Ilithyia a su espalda asustando a la mujer pelirroja.

-Dios podrías prender la luz!

-A veces se me olvida que no todos tienen mis habilidades…

Scully puso sus ojos en blanco –Mulder dijo que podías ponerte esto, es ropa de su madre cuando era más joven…

-Aun sigues negándote de mí cierto.

-Lo cierto es que nadie en esta casa la conoce y aun así estamos haciendo lo que usted dice.

-Porque no aceptas simplemente que estas celosa.

-De quien de ti dijo sonriendo con ironía y mirándola fijamente.

-Si de mi, mira quizás algunas veces puedo ser una perra pero lo que te dije la primera vez no es verdad, eres hermosa deberías tener mejor autoestima de ti.

Scully no dijo nada estaba roja del coraje dando la media vuelta para retirarse escucho su nombre.

-Dana… siento haberlo besado no lo sabía.

-Como?

-Deberias de fijarte en lo que sucede a tu alrededor y aceptar tus sentimientos, tu corazón late por él.

-Y eso lo sabes porque lees mi mente hahahahaha.

-En parte…

-Que quieres decir?

Ilithyia sonrió y se acerco a ella, Scully retrocedió pero unas cajas taparon su camino tomándola de las mejillas Ilihyia se acerco a su rostro, por alguna razón no podía negarse que trataba de hacer esta mujer, lo supo cuando sus labios fríos de posaron en los suyos su sorpresa fue más grande al sentir su lengua dentro de su boca y responder al beso.

-El tampoco pudo negarse dijo sonriendo, no entiendes aun porque el le pidió la sangre a su vecino y no a ti, acéptalo antes que sea demasiado tarde…

-Tú estas loca…

Ilithyia no dijo nada, apago la luz nuevamente para esconderse en las sombras de nuevo.

Scully bajo toda sonrojada y cuando se topo a Mulder lo evadió sin siquiera verlo a los ojos.

…

Ilithyia ya tenia un plan trataría de dejar su rastro por vario lugares lejos de estos mortales a pesar que ella les dijo que se mantuvieran alejados, la habían ayudado, sobre todo a él… bajando nuevamente a la casa se detuvo cuando su Spartacus a quien en esta época llamaban Gabriel llamaba por teléfono. Nuevamente sintió celos al escuchar las palabras de afecto hacia esa mujer que ni siquiera conocía, ella nunca recibió palabras de afecto de él, pero si su piedad, la dejo ir…

Colgando el teléfono salió de la habitación quedando frente a frente, nuevamente ella tuvo las ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuanto deseaba haberse quedado con él, darle ese hijo y muerto a su lado, aunque no la amara, pero estar presente en su vida, se contuvo…

-Tú familia esta bien dijo con voz cortada.

-No gracias a ti dijo bruscamente.

-Perdóname… bajo la mirada no soportaba esos ojos llenos de odio.

Spartacus vio una inmensa tristeza en la mujer –Lo siento, simplemente que no entiendo nada de lo que sucede.

-Pronto se acabara ya tengo un plan.

-De que se trata?

-Me los llevare conmigo al infierno…

-Realmente eres lo que Mulder cree?

-Tu sangre es fuerte, aun después de miles de años sigues siendo el mismo guerrero.

Spartacus estaba más confundido aun –Todos aquí están locos…

Ilithyia sonrió con tristeza.

-Espero que lo encuentres a ese Spartacus.

-Ya lo hice y como de costumbre me odia…


	9. Chapter 9 Batalla

Capitulo 9

Batalla

Esa noche les dijo que tenían que moverse, ella se quedaría un poco más dejando su rastro hacia los bosques y allí los atacaría.

-Crees que te dejare sola, la última vez casi te mata.

-Discúlpame Mulder pero tu tampoco ayudaste en nada, te lo dije, que te alejaras del caso y no quisiste, déjame terminar esto a mi, ustedes tienen que irse.

-Pero…

-Pero nada todos somos malditos, no pueden con nosotros podrías verla morir dijo apuntando a Scully, yo no… no soportaría que él muriera nuevamente quien quiera que crea ser, si ella lo ve lo utilizara en mi contra, fue mi error haberlos contactado…

-Tú nunca nos hubieras echo daño dijo Mulder acercándose.

-No solo váyanse…

Mulder fue a tomar unas cosas que eran de su hermana, si destruían la casa por lo menos se quedaría con todos los recuerdos bellos, Scully lo acompaño dejando a Ilithyia de nuevo sola con Spartacus…

Ella miraba por el ventanal, sintiéndose incomodo por el silencio decidió hablar.

-Esas personas porque te persiguen?

Sorprendida por escucharlo hablar volteo a mirarlo –Quieren matarme…

Al no obtener más respuesta se quedaron en silencio –Tienes miedo cierto.

-Que te hace pensar eso.

-No lo se realmente, tu mirada por alguna extraña razón es fácil leerte.

-A sí? Que dice mi mirada.

-Que te has sentido sola por mucho tiempo, sin importar lo hermosa que seas nunca has entregado tu corazón por completo, sientes miedo a morir porque sabes que te enfrentaras a todo lo que hiciste dijo acercándose a ella, Ilithyia estaba impactada, que pasaba, Spartacus tomo su cuello frio como cuando la abandono en el bosque acercándose a su oído queriendo susurrar algo cuando Scully interrumpe el trance en el que Spartacus estaba salió de repente, cuando vio que estaba cerca del rostro de Ilithyia se alejo inmediatamente dejándola con un ligero temblor que fue eso, que acababa de pasar…

Mulder bajo y vio que todos estaban en silencio.

-Algo?

-Tienen que irse ya dijo enjugándose las lagrimas.

No terminaron de salir todos cuando bolas de fuego los atacaron –CUBRANSE! Grito Ilithyia sombras se veían por todos lados, los agentes comenzaron a disparar no sabían si sus tiros eran certeros pero uno tenia que cumplir su objetivo.

Ella salió rápidamente moviéndose tan rápido que solo vieron cuando tenía dos cabezas arrancadas en sus manos –Trate de esconderse, ellos mataran a todos.

Una bola de fuego la ataco por la espalda haciéndola rodar levantándose con la cara de dolor les grito que corrieran, otra bola de fuego fue lanzada dándole en la pierna a Scully esta grito de dolor, Mulder la cargo solo para ver la ultima imagen de Ilithyia siendo atrapada por Sadkiel.

-Te encontré.

Ilithyia se retorcía tratando que apartara sus manos de su cuello.

-No quisiste ser mi consorte, no cumples mis ordenes y por si fuera poco me dejaste con esas bestias, nuestros lideres no están felices pero abogue por ti, les dije que estas lista para tener a mi hijo y yo soy el único que puede controlarte.

-Y quien te dijo que yo hare lo que dices el ardor en la espalda era insoportable.

-No te lo estoy preguntando, no soy como los neonatos esos que mataste me debes tu sobrevivencia.

-Te equivocas dijo usando la magia de la sangre la terrible taumaturgia, por un momento Sadkiel sintió como no podía controlar su cuerpo, soltándola por fin.

-Cuando la aprendiste.

-Soy la favorita de los antiguos recuerdas, bebí de ellos antes que tu dijo arrancando su corazón del pecho viendo el cuerpo inerte de Sadkiel corrió tras los demás quizás había más vampiros tras ellos, sus miedos se confirmaron cuando vio a Lucretia con Spartacus herido en su poder.

-Mira lo que encontré…

-No… dijo parando en seco.

-Lo matare como lo hice con tu hijo, sabes que estaba vivo adivina con que me alimente cuando me transformaron, como me alimente de él, que sangre más potente como el padre.

Ilithyia dio un grito desgarrador lanzándose hacia ella, Lucretia le hizo heridas profundas cono sus afiladas uñas, levantándose con trabajo pregunto –Te matare…

-Porque si somos las mejores amigas recuerdas, ahora lo matare a él frente a tus ojos.

Ilithyia trato de atacarla nuevamente pero era inútil, estaba herida la fuerza de ella la superaba, Lucretia levanto a Spartacus y lo mordió en el cuello, él soltó un grito de dolor.

Ilithyia soltó una bola de fuego sus energías se terminaban, Lucretia soltó a Spartacus deberías agradecerme lo ayude a recordarte.

Spartacus abrió los ojos y escupiendo sangre le dijo que corriera.

Lucretia se volvió a transformar en esa bestia Ilithyia sabia que era su ultimo aliento vio como Mulder disparaba su arma en la espalda de Lucretia aprovechando la distracción la ataco con fuerza, con su ultima energía le arranco la cabeza, terminando por desvanecerse.


	10. Chapter 10 Ascencion

Capitulo 10

Ascensión

Ilithyia despertó con un grito en la oscuridad, Mulder estaba a su lado y se sobresalto al escucharla.

-Spartacus donde esta! Dijo tratándose de levantar.

-Esta bien, perdió mucha sangre pero Scully lo atiende, necesitas recuperarte.

-Que hora es?

-Las doce del día.

-Tenemos que movernos, vendrán más…

-Necesitas sangre.

-No tomare más de la tuya, estaré bien mis heridas cerraran lentamente pero necesitamos irnos ya!

Mulder bajo inmediatamente para comentarle a Scully lo sucedido.

-Mulder no esta en condiciones de viajar.

-Estaré bien pero ella tiene razón quedarnos aquí será nuestra muerte, como se encuentra?

-Tiene heridas profundas pero se niega a… alimentarse.

-A donde iremos?

-Podemos usar la cabaña de los padres de mi esposa dijo incorporándose con mucho dolor.

-Estas seguro.

-Debemos ponernos a salvo o la mataran.

Cubriéndola con todas las cobijas que pudieron la metieron rápidamente a la cajuela, Spartacus se recostó en el asiento trasero y los agentes tomaron sus lugares. Mulder conducía en silencio estaba asustado y molesto, por su obstinación ahora eran perseguidos por bebedores de sangre, viendo de reojo la quemadura de Scully se pregunto si no sería lo más adecuado abandonar el caso dejando a Ilithyia por su cuenta.

-Estoy bien Mulder, tenemos que ayudarla…

-Si…

Varias horas después llegaron a la cabaña Mulder ayudo a Spartacus recostándolo en una habitación, para su suerte solo faltaban un par de horas para que oscureciera por completo, al meterse el sol rápidamente Mulder abrió la cajuela desenvolviendo a una Ilithyia pálida aun para su condición de ser un vampiro.

-Necesitas beber.

-No! Ya has hecho mucho por mi, se que querías dejarme atrás.

-Ilithyia…

-No serias el primero en hacerlo, lo comprendo… solo necesito hablar con él y no volverán a verme jamás.

-Que quieres decir?

Sonriéndole solo le dijo –Dile que la amas…

Ayudándola a caminar entraron a la casa Scully vio y entendió a pesar que no creía aun en todo lo que había visto que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, soltándose del brazo de Mulder se dirigió a ella y la abrazo.

-Aun en la oscuridad, puedes encontrar el amor…

Scully no entendió lo que le dijo y la miro dirigirse al cuarto donde estaba Gabriel o Spartacus según quien lo nombrara.

Cuando entro el mundo solo era para ellos, Ilithyia rompió en llanto Spartacus se levanto para tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Estas aquí te encontré, aun con lo condenada y maldita que estoy los Dioses me concedieron la oportunidad de verte feliz…

Spartacus tomo su rostro entre sus manos –Tú estas aquí también, el universo es extraño malditos Dioses…

-Soy un monstruo como siempre lo dijiste, no podía regresar de otra manera.

Posando su frente con la de ella –Perdóname por dejarte en el bosque, se que él murió dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Me lo merecía, te hice cosas terribles solo me hubiera gustado mostrarle cuanto lo amaba…

-Shhhhhhhhhh lo sé dijo ahora con lagrimas también.

-Tienes una hermosa familia, tiene tus ojos.

-Y por eso lo asustaste.

Ilithyia sonrió –Discúlpame por todo, mi presencia solo ha servido para arruinarte la vida, solo quería verte de nuevo estar entre tus brazos y poder decirte que siempre fuiste tú de quien estaba enamorada.

-Vaya forma de demostrarlo dijo Spartacus.

-No volveré a molestarte.

-Que harás?

-Saldré al sol.

-Ilithyia!

-No quiero vivir de esta manera, gracias a los Dioses estas aquí conmigo, no puedo desear más, los agentes, tú familia son importantes para mi, si sigo viva ellos me encontraran y los utilizaran en mi contra…

-No quiero que mueras.

Sin importar si la emoción de Spartacus era real ella se sintió feliz, tomando ahora ella su rostro en sus manos lo beso apasionadamente, fue como siempre lo imagino después de siglos de vivir en la oscuridad estaba su rayo de luz frente a ella al separarse de su rostro se disculpo para salir de la habitación.

Spartacus la tomo de la mano deteniéndola –Espera…

Ilithyia volteo y el cerro la puerta –Tengamos lo que nunca nos permitimos.

-Spartacus…

-No entiendo aun ahora porque había tanta maldad en ti, no sé porque sentías atracción hacia mi, pero has sido honesta yo te abandone sabiendo de mi hijo, cuando supe que moriste me sentí aliviado -Ilithyia comenzó a llorar nuevamente- pero estas aquí, conmigo los Dioses nos pusieron aquí, si vas a liberarte de esto déjame darte lo único que tengo.

-Y eso es?...

-Déjame amarte esta noche.

Ilithyia retrocedió –No sabes lo que dices.

-Tienes que beber cierto para recuperarte y tu cuerpo funcione como el mío.

-Spartacus basta, puedes morir sino puedo detenerme.

-Lo harás, pero sino lo logras entonces estuve destinado a morir en tus manos.

Spartacus se quito la camisa era el mismo cuerpo musculoso Ilithyia dudo pero su sed por él era mayor, acercándose a su cuello lo mordió en la misma herida que le dejo Lucretia, Spartacus gimió el dolor era distinto, Ilithyia compartió con el todo lo que vivió tanto en vida como en la muerte, ella vio su felicidad solo para terminar en esa noche de mascaras, sintiendo como él se estaba desvaneciendo se aparta rápidamente Spartacus se recostó en la cama, cansado adolorido pero sintiéndose bien mirándola le toco el rostro nuevamente.

-Recuperaste la temperatura ella tomo su mano y la beso.

-Fue una estupidez…

-Solo quiero tenerte esta noche.

Ilithyia se quito rápidamente la ropa manchada de sangre, él la admiraba tenia que ser honesto consigo mismo siempre le atrajo su increíble belleza incluso ahora, mirándola y sentándose sobre la cama vio la cicatriz en su vientre.

-Esa nunca se borro.

Spartacus se acerco a besar su cicatriz atrayéndola hacia él, Ilithyia se sentó a horcajadas y comenzaron a besarse, el sabor a sangre era fuerte pero no molesto moviéndose lentamente para estimularlo hizo que se recostara nuevamente quedando ella arriba, sintiendo la dureza entre sus muslos lo monto suavemente disfrutando de la sensación de sentirlo deslizarse dentro de ella.

-Siempre te gusto estar arriba cierto.

Ilithyia tomo sus manos y las puso sobre sus firmes pechos aumentando el movimiento de caderas, Spartacus estaba débil así que decidió ser el quien dirigiera o ella acabaría con él esa noche, tomándola de la cintura la volteo, ella enredo sus pernas en su espalda tomando su rostro.

-Te amo, siempre lo hice dijo Ilithyia entre gemidos.

-Algún día nos tocara estar juntos y te juro que te amare con toda la locura de mi alma dijo embistiéndola.

Lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando sintió la semilla de Spartacus derramándose sobre ella, él se desplomo el cansancio era mortal, besándolo en la frente se vistió solo para salir como una sombra, se fue lejos llevándose la esperanza de estar junto a él algún día si los Dioses le habían dado la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo quizás porque no volverse a encontrar.

Y después de siglos Ilithyia vio un amanecer solo para hacerse cenizas con el sol…

Spartacus se levanto rápidamente –Donde esta Ilithyia.

-Mulder entendió la pregunta negando con la cabeza, Spartacus comenzó a llorar.

…

Dejando el caso sin resolver decidieron no volverse a involucrar en ese tipo de asuntos, Mulder una tarde lluviosa llego al departamento de Scully y le dijo que la amaba, ella se abrazo de él fuertemente y finalmente se besaron.

Spartacus siguió su hermosa vida, disfrutando de esa familia que siempre quiso y sabiendo que se encontraría con ella nuevamente.

Los diferentes clanes seguían en guerra y con la decepción de haber perdido una pura sangre pero aun siguen rondando entre las sombras…


End file.
